Bathtime
by Lovemeinsane
Summary: What happens when little Fenrir escapes from the bathroom naked? He unleashes a bit of havoc on the FrostIron family. Enjoy!


Bathtime

Little Fenrir splashed around in bathtub, blowing at the puffy hills of bubbles. His mother, Tony Stark, kneeled on the floor and watched him happily. "Alright, time to get out!"  
"No! Just a wittle wonger mommy!" Never able to say no, the billionaire nodded and stood up. "Alright, I'll get you some clothes." Leaving Fenrir to play, Tony headed to his room. Leaving the bathroom door wide open. The temporary four year old stared out into the hallway. He giggled loudly, pulling himself out of the tub and shaking some of the extra water off. A curious black head of hair peeked out into the hallway. Tony walked out of his room. When he spotted the naked boy, he smiled and held out the clothes. "C'mon Fen! Time to get dress-"  
"Noooo!" Before he could register, Fenrir ran off in the opposite direction. "..." Tony let out a sigh and started chasing after him. "Fen, come back!"

Christa Stark found nothing better to do with her evening than flipping through infinite channels in the living room. She boredly clicked the remote, lounging on the couch. Her eyes rolled when she heard Fenrir's squealing, expecting him to run in and ask her to play. What she didn't expect was a naked child to run through the living room, screaming 'Can't catch me!' The teenager blinked, watching him until he disappeared. "What in the-" She was cut off my the Tony, who stopped momentarily. "Where did he go?!"  
"Uh.." She pointed to the direction that said naked boy went. Before she could say another word Tony was off. "Fenrir, get back here!"  
"Never!" Christa sat there blanky before sighing loudly, flipping through channels again. "Why am I stuck with all these weirdos?"

Angel rode the elevator happily, tapping her feet to the music flowing into her ear from pink earbuds. She was carrying a bag of crafts for Fen. The boy had a knack for drawing on the wall, so Angel thought it best to keep him busy with drawing on paper instead. The elevator dinged and before getting out, the brunette called out."Fenrir, ?" As soon as she spoke, Fenrir skidded to a halt in front of the girl. "Angel, you're here!" The still naked boy smiled and waved, giggling loudly. "I'm glad to see-Ah"  
Before he could finish, the little runaway sprinted off to escape the clutches of an approaching Tony. "Get over here!" The man didn't even notice Angel who was still standing there dumbfounded. After a while, she shook her head, pressing the 'close door' button. "I-I'll come back later.."

Damon sat at his desk, typing quickly on his laptop. As soon as he typed the last period, Fenrir ran into his room. The emerald-eyed teen boy sat there dumbfounded, watching his naked brother run around. Fenrir crawled under the desk just as Tony ran past the doorway. "Uh... Mom?"  
"Not now Damon, I'm looking for your brother!" The tiny boy giggled, running out into the hallway, shaking his behind. "Na na na boo boo!" "Hey, come back!" Damon got up and ran out of his room, planning to catch the tiny troublemaker. Too bad Tony had ran past the door at the same time. The two Starks collided, ending up on the carpet. "Oof! Damon! "  
"Sorry mom!"  
"Haha, I win!" Fenrir squealed, running away again. "Get back here! You're making mommy very upset!" Damon helped his mother up and the pair ran off to catch the boy.

Loki stepped out of the study where he liked cooping himself up in. He was dressed in casual pants and a black turtle neck sweater. He hadn't even spotted his small son running towards him naked until the god felt a small weight hit his legs. "Oof.! Owie.." Fenrir pouted softly and looked up at his father. Loki raised his brow, looking down at him curiously. He must of seen Fenrir's plan to run away in his eyes, because he picked the squirming boy up quickly and tapped his nose. "What are you doing?" Just as Fenrir opened his mouth to speak, Tony and Damon rounded the corner. "Oh sweetie, you caught him!" The short man walked over and wrapped his arms around Loki, kissing both his and Fenrir's cheek. "Yes, though I am curious as to why he was running around in the nude.."  
"Oh is that really important? Come on, let's get this little devil dressed." Fenrir laid his head on Loki's shoulder as they walked to his room. All that running exhausted him. Damon simply smiled and walked with them until he reached his room, muttering. "I'm never going to let him forget this. "

The proud parents watched Christa and their now clothed son play a video game. Well it was more like Christa playing a game and Fenrir messing with the controller. The young pup was dressed in shorts and a shirt that had an arc reactor printed on the chest. He had been a little sad to be forced to put clothes on, but after being bribed with brownies, he finally accepted. Tony sighed happy and leaned on his husband, nuzzling him. Loki happily returned the affection, kissing him sweetly. The sweet kiss turned into more kisses, and the couple ignored the gagging noise that Christa made.

/Older Fenrir/

Fenrir covered his blushing face, greatly embarrassed. His family was laughing and teasing him about the 'Bathtime incident'. "Would you please stop now? I get it.." But of course they continued, not letting up one bit. "You almost cried when I tried to put close on you!" Tony wiped away a tear produced from laughing so hard. Damon added smugly. "Maybe you should become a nudist, big broth-Ah!" The teen who had been leaning back in his chair was now on the floor, thanks to his older brother sweeping his legs under said chair, causing him to crash onto the floor. The entire table was quiet for a second before everyone, including Fenrir, burst into laughter. Just a normal day at the tower. 


End file.
